Ìåñòü Äæàðåòà
by Gemini7z
Summary: Óñòàâ îò øóòîê â ñâîé àäðåñ è ôàíôèêîâ íà ëàáèðèíòîâñêîì ôîðóìå, Äæàðåò çàäóìàë ñòðàøíóþ ìåñòü...


Ìåñòü Äæàðåòà

DISCLAIMER: Ëàáèðèíò, à òàêæå Äæàðåò ïðèíàäëåæàò ñîçäàòåëÿì ôèëüìà (èõ ñ÷àñòüå).   
  
Êîãäà-íèáóäü ÿ íàïèøó íîðìàëüíûé ôàíôèê, ãäå ïåðñîíàæè áóäóò âåñòè ñåáÿ ïðèëè÷íî, è ãäå âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ õîðîøî.   
Êîãäà-íèáóäü.   
Íî íå â ýòîò ðàç:-) . 

  
  
  
Ñîëíöå â Ëàáèðèíòå äàâíî ñåëî, è Ãîðîä Ãîáëèíîâ ïîñòåïåííî çàòèõàë. Ãîáëèíû, äíåì êèïÿùèå ýíåðãèåé, ê âå÷åðó ñèëüíî óñòàþò, è ïîòîìó ñïàòü ëîæàòñÿ ðàíî. Â Çàìêå Ãîáëèíîâ íà ãîðå â öåíòðå ãîðîäà æèçíü òîæå çàìåðëà äî óòðà. Íà êóõíå ñìîëê çâîí ïîñóäû, â êîðèäîðàõ óòèõ òîïîò ìàëåíüêèõ íîã, øóøóêàíüå è ñìåøêè. Òèøèíà âîöàðèëàñü â òðîííîì çàëå è çàëå äëÿ ïðèåìîâ.   
Íî îäíî îêíî íà ñàìîì âåðõíåì ýòàæå çàìêà âñå åùå ñâåòèëîñü. Ýòî áûëî îêíî ñïàëüíè Êîðîëÿ Ãîáëèíîâ, Äæàðåòà. Âëàñòåëèí Ëàáèðèíòà íå ñïåøèë îòîéòè êî ñíó.   
Çàìîê äàâíî ïåðåñòàëè îñâåùàòü ïðè ïîìîùè ñâå÷åé. Çà ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû öèâèëèçàöèÿ íàêîíåö äîøëà è äî ýòîãî ãèáëîãî ìåñòà. È õîòÿ â ãîðîäå óñëîâèÿ ïðîæèâàíèÿ ïîääàííûõ ìàëî èçìåíèëèñü, äà è ñàì Çàìîê ïîêà íå áûë îñíàùåí âñåìè ñîâðåìåííûìè óäîáñòâàìè, ýëåêòðè÷åñòâî ñþäà ïàðó ëåò íàçàä ïðîâåëè. Ïîýòîìó áåññîííûå ÷àñû Êîðîëþ Ãîáëèíîâ ñêðàøèâàë íå ñòàðèííûé òÿæåëûé êàíäåëÿáð ñî ñâå÷àìè, êàê â áûëûå âðåìåíà, à ïðîñòàÿ íàñòîëüíàÿ ëàìïà â ìèíèìàëèñòñêîì ñòèëå. È åùå êîå-÷òî èçìåíèëîñü â Ëàáèðèíòå: çäåñü ïîÿâèëñÿ èíòåðíåò. Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ, êîòîðûé ïîíà÷àëó ñ íåäîâåðèåì îòíåññÿ ê íîâøåñòâó, âñêîðå ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî ñðåäñòâî êîììóíèêàöèè ïîçâîëÿåò ñëåäèòü çà ìèðîì âíå ïðåäåëîâ Ëàáèðèíòà ãîðàçäî áîëåå ýôôåêòèâíî, ÷åì åãî óñòàðåâøèå õðóñòàëüíûå øàðû. Òàê ÷òî Äæàðåò âñêîðå ñòàë ïðèâåðæåíöåì íîâûõ òåõíîëîãèé è òåïåðü äàæå ïîäóìûâàë çàêàçàòü êîå-êàêóþ óòâàðü äëÿ ñâîåãî õîçÿéñòâà îí-ëàéí.   
Ïîýòîìó êàæäûé âå÷åð, ïîêîí÷èâ ñ äíåâíûìè õëîïîòàìè, Äæàðåò óñàæèâàëñÿ ïåðåä ìîíèòîðîì êîìïüþòåðà è ïðîâîäèë ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ñâîåãî ðàáî÷åãî äíÿ, ìåòîäè÷íî èçó÷àÿ ïîÿâèâøèåñÿ çà äåíü íîâèíêè, îñîáîå âíèìàíèå óäåëÿÿ âñåìó, ÷òî áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñ íèì ñàìèì è åãî Êîðîëåâñòâîì.   
Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî, âïåðâûå ïîïàâ â èíòåðíåò è óâèäåâ îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ïîñâÿùåííûõ åìó ñàéòîâ, Äæàðåò áûë íå òîëüêî óäèâëåí, íî è ïîëüùåí. Îí ñ æàäíîñòüþ ïðèíÿëñÿ èçó÷àòü ïðåäñòàâëåííóþ íà ýòèõ ñòðàíè÷êàõ èíôîðìàöèþ è ñëåäèòü çà äèñêóññèÿìè, êîòîðûå ðàçâîðà÷èâàëèñü íà ëàáèðèíòîâñêèõ ôîðóìàõ.   
Âñêîðå, âïðî÷åì, åãî ðàäîñòü ñìåíèëàñü ðàçäðàæåíèåì, à ïîñëå è çëîñòüþ. Âñå ýòî áûëî ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæå íà åãî ÷åñòîëþáèâûå ìå÷òû (à ãðåøîê ÷åñòîëþáèÿ çà ìîíàðõîì âîäèëñÿ) î âñåìèðíîé ñëàâå. Âñêîðå Äæàðåò íà÷àë ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî ìåæäó ïîíÿòèÿìè "ñëàâà" è "ïîïóëÿðíîñòü" ñóùåñòâóåò îùóòèìàÿ ðàçíèöà...   
Îäèí ôîðóì â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îñîáåííî ïðèâëåêàë âíèìàíèå Äæàðåòà. Íà íåì ñ çàâèäíîé ðåãóëÿðíîñòüþ ïîÿâëÿëèñü ôàíôèêè, ïðåäñòàâëÿþùèå åãî öàðñòâåííóþ ïåðñîíó â ñàìîì íåâûãîäíîì ñâåòå. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îáèòàòåëè - òî÷íåå, îáèòàòåëüíèöû ôîðóìà - ñîâñåì ïîòåðÿëè ñòûä. Ïîÿâèëîñü ñðàçó íåñêîëüêî ôàíôèêîâ, ïåðåõîäÿùèõ âñå ãðàíèöû äîçâîëåííîãî. Íà íîâîé êàðòèíêå èç Ôàí-Àðòà Êîðîëü áûë èçîáðàæåí â îêðóæåíèè ëè÷íîãî ãàðåìà... Â äîïîëíåíèå êî âñåìó - êàê áóäòî ýòîãî áûëî ìàëî - òåìà ìåñòè Äæàðåòà ñòàëà íà ôîðóìå ëþáèìîé òåìîé äëÿ øóòîê.   
Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ ïðîñìàòðèâàë ñâåæèå ñîîáùåíèÿ íà ôîðóìå, è ïî ìåðå ýòîãî åãî ðàçäðàæåíèå ñòðåìèòåëüíî âîçðàñòàëî, ïîêà íå ïðåâðàòèëîñü â áåøåíñòâî. Ñåãîäíÿ ýòè äåâ÷îíêè îêîí÷àòåëüíî óòðàòèëè ÷óâñòâî ïðèëè÷èÿ. Ýòî áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì!   
"Åñòü æå ïðåäåë ëþáîìó òåðïåíèþ!" - êðèêíóë Êîðîëü â ïóñòîé êîìíàòå è ñòóêíóë êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëó. Çàòåì îí â ÿðîñòè âûäåðíóë øíóð èç ðîçåòêè, äàæå íå ïîòðóäèâøèñü âûêëþ÷èòü êîìïüþòåð.   
Ïîñëå ýòîãî Êîðîëü ñåë íà ïîäîêîííèê ó ðàñêðûòîãî îêíà è, ãëÿäÿ íà ðàñïðîñòèðàâøèéñÿ âíèçó òåìíûé ãîðîä, ïðèíÿëñÿ îáäóìûâàòü ïëàí ìåñòè. Â ãëóáîêîé çàäóì÷èâîñòè, ñàì òîãî íå çàìå÷àÿ, îí ñäåëàë ëåãêèé æåñò ðóêîé, è íåñêîëüêî ïðîçðà÷íûõ ðàçíîöâåòíûõ øàðîâ ïîïëûëè èç îêíà â ñòîðîíó Ãîðîäà Ãîáëèíîâ. Äæàðåò ðàçäðàæåííî ùåëêíóë ïàëüöàìè, óíè÷òîæàÿ øàðû. Ñåé÷àñ åìó íå áûëî îò íèõ íèêàêîé ïîëüçû. Åãî ìàãèÿ áûëà íå íàñòîëüêî ìîãóùåñòâåííà, ÷òîáû ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü Âñåìèðíîé Ïàóòèíå. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ñâîå ñàìîìíåíèå, ìîíàðõ áûë òàêæå äîñòàòî÷íî óìåí, ÷òîáû ïîíèìàòü ýòî.   
Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ ñïóñòèëñÿ ñ ïîäîêîííèêà è íåðâíî ïðîøåëñÿ âçàä-âïåðåä ïî êîìíàòå, îòäàâøèñü ñâîèì íåâåñåëûì ìûñëÿì. Ïðîòèâíèê áûë åìó íå ïî çóáàì. Íî æàæäà ìåñòè òðåáîâàëà âûõîäà, è Äæàðåò ïîêà åùå íå áûë ãîòîâ ïðèçíàòü ñâîå áåññèëèå. Ïóñòü îí íå ìîæåò óíè÷òîæèòü èíòåðíåò, íî ìîæíî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ðàñêâèòàòüñÿ ñ îòäåëüíûìè íåñíîñíûìè ñóùåñòâàìè, êîòîðûå ïîðòÿò åìó æèçíü! À òàì, ãëÿäèøü, è îñòàëüíûì ýòî ïîñëóæèò óðîêîì!   
Äæàðåò ñíîâà çàñòûë ïåðåä îêíîì, çàäóì÷èâî ãëÿäÿ âäàëü, à íà ãóáàõ åãî ïîÿâèëàñü ìñòèòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà. Äà, èìåííî òàê îí è ïîñòóïèò!   
Äæàðåò îïÿòü ñîçäàë èç âîçäóõà íåñêîëüêî âîëøåáíûõ øàðîâ. Ïðîáîðìîòàâ ñèëüíîå çàêëèíàíèå - òðåáîâàëèñü äîïîëíèòåëüíûå ìåðû, ïîñêîëüêó ñåé÷àñ îí ñîáèðàëñÿ âûçâàòü ê ñåáå íå îäíîãî ðåáåíêà, êàê îáû÷íî, à ñðàçó ìíîãî ëþäåé, îí çàñòàâèë øàðû ñ õðóñòàëüíûì çâîíîì ðàçëåòåòüñÿ íà òûñÿ÷è ðàäóæíûõ îñêîëêîâ.   
È ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíüå êîìíàòà Êîðîëÿ óæå íå áûëà ïóñòà. Â äàëüíåì åå óãëó ñáèëàñü â êó÷ó, ñ èçóìëåíèåì è ñòðàõîì îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, öåëàÿ ãðóïïà äåâóøåê, êîòîðûå âìåñòå ïðåäñòàâëÿëè ñîáîé äîâîëüíî ïåñòðóþ êîìïàíèþ. Ïîñêîëüêó âðåìÿ áûëî î÷åíü ïîçäíåå, áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ âûäåðíóëè â Ëàáèðèíò ïðÿìî èç ïîñòåëè. Lady_of_Snakes, Black Queen, Ïîëèíà è Òâèããè áûëè îäåòû â ïèæàìû è íî÷íûå ðóáàøêè. Óðñóëó, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ìàãè÷åñêèé ïðèçûâ Êîðîëÿ çàñòàë íà êàêîé-òî âå÷åðèíêå, à âîçìîæíî - íà âåäüìèíñêîì øàáàøå, ïîñêîëüêó åå ëèöî õðàíèëî ñëåäû âå÷åðíåãî ìàêèÿæà. Àãàâó Êîðîëü, ïîõîæå, îòîðâàë îò åå åæåíî÷íîãî ïðåáûâàíèÿ â èíòåðíåòå, âîçìîæíî äàæå, èìåííî â ýòó ñåêóíäó îíà íàõîäèëàñü íà çëîùàñòíîì ôîðóìå. Çàòî èìåþùèå îáûêíîâåíèå ðàáîòàòü ïî íî÷àì Kruil è Gemini áûëè çàñòèãíóòû âðàñïëîõ íà ñàìîì ïèêå èõ ñóòî÷íîé àêòèâíîñòè. Ïåðâàÿ òàê è ïîïàëà â Ëàáèðèíò ñ êàêîé-òî êíèãîé èëè ó÷åáíèêîì â ðóêå, à Gemini, êîòîðàÿ êàê ðàç ñîáèðàëàñü ñîîáðàçèòü ñåáå ïîçäíèé (î÷åíü ïîçäíèé) óæèí, çàñòûëà ñ ÷àøêîé ÷àÿ â îäíîé ðóêå è íåäîåäåííûì áóòåðáðîäîì â äðóãîé. Äåâóøêè, îáàëäåâøèå îò äûìà è ñòîëü ðåçêîé ïåðåìåíû ìåñòà, ìîãëè ëèøü èñïóãàííî îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì...   
  
***

Ñ ìèíóòó Äæàðåò ìîë÷à íàñëàæäàëñÿ ðàñòåðÿííîñòüþ äåâóøåê, çàòåì, èçîáðàæàÿ ëþáåçíîñòü, çà êîòîðîé ñàìûé íàèâíûé íàáëþäàòåëü ëåãêî ìîã óãàäàòü ñîâñåì äðóãèå ÷óâñòâà, ñêàçàë:   
- Íó ÷òî æå, þíûå ëåäè, âîò ìû è âñòðåòèëèñü. Âèæó, âû óäèâëåíû?   
Ïîêà ÷òî íèêòî èç äåâóøåê íå ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû äàòü êàêîé-íèáóäü îòâåò, è Äæàðåò ïðîäîëæàë:   
- Ïîõîæå, âû íå î÷åíü ðàäû âñòðåòèòüñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ ïðåäìåòîì âàøèõ ãîðÿ÷èõ äèñêóññèé, - Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Îí áûë òàê çîë, ÷òî ñ òðóäîì óäåðæèâàë ñåáÿ â ðàìêàõ ñïîêîéñòâèÿ, íå æåëàÿ äî ïîðû âûäàâàòü ñâîèõ íàñòîÿùèõ íàìåðåíèé. - ×òî æå âû ìîë÷èòå, ìîè ïðåêðàñíûå ãîñòüè? Íà ôîðóìå âû êàçàëèñü ìíå ãîðàçäî áîëåå ðàçãîâîð÷èâûìè. Íåóæåëè íàì íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü äðóã äðóãó?   
- Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðàâäà? - ïåðâîé ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ Kruil. - Ìû äåéñòâèòåëüíî â Ëàáèðèíòå? Ýòî íå ñîí?   
- ×èñòàÿ ïðàâäà, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Äæàðåò. - Âû â Ëàáèðèíòå, à ÿ - Äæàðåò, Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ. - Äæàðåò îòâåñèë ïðåóâåëè÷åííî ëþáåçíûé ïîêëîí. - ß îæèäàë, ÷òî âû áóäåòå áîëüøå ðàäû âñòðå÷å ñî ìíîé! Íó ÷òî æ, þíûå ëåäè, ÿ âèæó, âû ñåãîäíÿ î÷åíü ìîë÷àëèâû, ïîýòîìó ÿ áîëüøå íå áóäó óòðóæäàòü ñåáÿ, íàïðàñíî ñòàðàÿñü ïîääåðæàòü â îäèíî÷êó ñâåòñêóþ áåñåäó. Ñðàçó ïåðåéäó ê ñóòè äåëà. Ïðåäïîëàãàþ, âû äîãàäûâàåòåñü, î ÷åì ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñ âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü? - È Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ îêèíóë ñæàâøèõñÿ â óãëó äåâóøåê âçãëÿäîì, êîòîðûé ìîã áû èñïåïåëèòü íà ìåñòå. - Äîãàäûâàåòåñü?   
- Íå ñîâñåì, - íàøëà â ñåáå ñìåëîñòü ïèñêíóòü èç óãëà Agava.   
- Àõ "íå ñîâñåì"?! - ñ Êîðîëÿ óæå ïî÷òè ñîâñåì ñëåòåëà ìàñêà ïðèòâîðíîãî ðàäóøèÿ, è îí âñå ñ áîëüøèì òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàë ñâîé ãíåâ. - Âîò êàê? À ìíå õîòåëîñü áû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè î âàøåì ïîâåäåíèè íà èçâåñòíîì âàì ôîðóìå, êîòîðîå ÿ íàçâàë áû íåïðèñòîéíûì. Âàøå áåññòûäñòâî, âïðî÷åì, ÿâëÿåòñÿ âàøåé ëè÷íîé ïðîáëåìîé, è ó ìåíÿ íåò íè âðåìåíè, íè æåëàíèÿ ÷èòàòü ïðîïîâåäü íà òåìó ìîðàëè. Äðóãîå äåëî òî, ÷òî âû ñâîèì áåçíðàâñòâåííûì ïîâåäåíèåì â òàêîì ïóáëè÷íîì ìåñòå ïîñòàâèëè ïîä óäàð ìîþ ðåïóòàöèþ êàê ìîíàðõà, à òàêæå èìèäæ ìîåãî êîðîëåâñòâà. È ýòî íå ñîéäåò âàì ñ ðóê. ß ñîáðàë âàñ â ýòîò âå÷åð çäåñü, ÷òîáû âîçìåçäèå íàêîíåö ñâåðøèëîñü. À âàøà ó÷àñòü ïóñòü ïîñëóæèò õîðîøèì óðîêîì äðóãèì ìîëîäûì îñîáàì!   
Ïðè ïîñëåäíèõ ñëîâàõ Äæàðåòà ó âñåõ áåç èñêëþ÷åíèÿ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ äåâóøåê ïî êîæå ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè, à ïî ñïèíå ïîòåêëè ðó÷åéêè õîëîäíîãî ïîòà.   
- Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî, Âû íàì óãðîæàåòå? - ñàìàÿ ñìåëàÿ èç äåâóøåê, Óðñóëà, âñå æå íàøëà â ñåáå õðàáðîñòü çàäàòü âîïðîñ, õîòÿ ãîëîñ åå çàìåòíî äðîæàë.   
- Äæàðåò, ÷òî Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ñ íàìè ñäåëàòü? - âîîäóøåâëåííàÿ ïðèìåðîì ïîäðóãè, ïîäàëà ãîëîñ è Gemini. - ×òî Âû çàäóìàëè?   
- ×òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñ âàìè ñäåëàòü? Õîðîøèé âîïðîñ, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Äæàðåò. - Îòâåòèòü íà íåãî íå òàê ïðîñòî, âåäü êàæäàÿ èç âàñ ïðîâèíèëàñü ïî-ñâîåìó. Ïîýòîìó áûëî áû íåñïðàâåäëèâî íàêàçûâàòü âñåõ îäèíàêîâî, à âåäü ÿ ñïðàâåäëèâûé ïðàâèòåëü. Äëÿ êàæäîé áóäåò ïðåäóñìîòðåíà îñîáàÿ ìåñòü, â ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñ òÿæåñòüþ ïðîñòóïêà... 

***

Ïðè ïîñëåäíèõ ñëîâàõ Äæàðåòà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèì ñòàëî êàê-òî óæ ñîâñåì íåóþòíî, è äåâóøêè, íå ñãîâàðèâàÿñü, ïðèíÿëèñü ïåðåáèðàòü â óìå âñå ñâîè ïðîøëûå ïðåãðåøåíèÿ ïðîòèâ Êîðîëÿ, ñòðåìÿñü ïðåäóãàäàòü ñâîþ äàëüíåéøóþ ñóäüáó.   
- Ñåé÷àñ ìû çàéìåìñÿ ðàçáîðîì âèíû êàæäîé èç âàñ, - ïðîäîëæàë Äæàðåò. - Íî÷ü äëèííàÿ, òàê ÷òî ñïåøèòü íàì íåêóäà. À ÷òîáû âñå áûëî ïî çàêîíó, ÿ ïîçàáîòèëñÿ, ÷òîáû áûëè ñîáëþäåíû ôîðìàëüíîñòè.   
Ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ Äæàðåòà â êîìíàòå ïîÿâèëèñü äâîå ãîáëèíîâ, íàãðóæåííûõ ñâèòêàìè áóìàãè, ÷åðíèëüíèöàìè è ãóñèíûìè ïåðüÿìè. Ãîáëèíû òóò æå óñòðîèëèñü â äâóõ óãëàõ, ãîòîâûå çàïèñûâàòü çà ïîâåëèòåëåì êàæäîå ñëîâî.   
- Êàê ÿ ñêàçàë, êàæäàÿ èç âàñ ïðîâèíèëàñü ïî-ñâîåìó, - îòìåòèë Äæàðåò, à äâîå ãîáëèíîâ îäíîâðåìåííî ïðèíÿëèñü ýòî çàïèñûâàòü. - Ïîýòîìó âñåì áóäåò îïðåäåëåíî íàêàçàíèå ðàçëè÷íîé òÿæåñòè. À êîå-êîãî ÿ, áóäó÷è ñåãîäíÿ â õîðîøåì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà, âîçìîæíî, è âîâñå îòïóùó.   
- Â õîðîøåì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà! - ïðîøåïòàëà Gemini íà óõî Àãàâå. - Åñëè ÝÒÎ Äæàðåò íàçûâàåò õîðîøèì ðàñïîëîæåíèåì äóõà, íå õîòåëà áû ÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì, êîãäà îí â ñâîåì ïëîõîì ðàñïîëîæåíèè!   
- Ðàçãîâîð÷èêè! - ðàçäðàæåííî ïðèêðèêíóë Äæàðåò. - Î ÷åì ýòî âû òàì øåï÷åòåñü? Åñëè ó âàñ åñòü âîïðîñû êî ìíå, ñïðàøèâàéòå ïðÿìî.   
- À êîãî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îòïóñòèòü? - íàêîíåö ðåøèëàñü Gemini, îäíîâðåìåííî îòáðàñûâàÿ òèòóëû â îáðàùåíèè ê Êîðîëþ, ïîñêîëüêó óæå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî òåðÿòü åé íå÷åãî.  
- Ìîæåøü íå áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, íå òåáÿ, - îòâåòèë Äæàðåò. - Òû ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èøü ñïîëíà.   
Ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Gemini êàê-òî ñðàçó ïðèìîëêëà.   
- Ìíå íå çà ÷òî íàêàçûâàòü Black Queen, â åå ôàíôèêàõ ÿ íå íàøåë íè÷åãî îñêîðáèòåëüíîãî, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîäîëæàë Äæàðåò, íå çàáûâàÿ ïðè ýòîì ñ íàñìåøêîé ïîñìàòðèâàòü â ñòîðîíó òîé äåâóøêè, î êîòîðîé â äàííûé ìîìåíò øëà ðå÷ü, - Íàïðîòèâ - îáû÷íî ÿ òàì èçîáðàæåí â íåñêîëüêî ïðèóêðàøåííîì âèäå, ïîýòîìó, - Äæàðåò èðîíè÷åñêè óñìåõíóëñÿ - ìíå áû íå õîòåëîñü ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü ãîñòüþ, ïðåäñòàâ ïåðåä íåé â ñâîåì íàñòîÿùåì îáëè÷üå, è áûòü ñëèøêîì æåñòêèì... Òàê ÷òî åå ÿ îòïóñêàþ ñ íàïóòñòâèåì âïðåäü ñåáÿ õîðîøî âåñòè. Òàêæå ÿ ñïåðâà õîòåë ïðîñòèòü Lady_of_Snakes - ëþáëþ ðîìàíòè÷åñêèõ è ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûõ äåâóøåê, âåäü èìåííî áëàãîäàðÿ èì, òàê ñêàçàòü, ìîé áèçíåñ ïðîöâåòàåò. Íî óâû, áåçíðàâñòâåííûé ôàíôèê î ìîèõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿõ â áàíå íàâåêè çàïÿòíàë åå â ìîèõ ãëàçàõ - ÿ íå îæèäàë ýòîãî îò òåáÿ, Ëåäè - ïîýòîìó ÿ îïðåäåëÿþ òåáå î÷åíü ëåãêîå, ïî ìîèì ìåðêàì, íàêàçàíèå: îòíûíå òåáå âìåíÿåòñÿ â îáÿçàííîñòü ïîääåðæèâàòü ÷èñòîòó âî âñåì Çàìêå, èíà÷å ãîâîðÿ, ÇÀÍÈÌÀÒÜÑß ÓÁÎÐÊÎÉ!   
- Êàê, îïÿòü???!!!! - íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü ãîðåñòíîãî âîïëÿ Lady_of_Snakes.   
Óðñóëà è Agava, ñèäÿùèå ðÿäîì, ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, íà ýòîò ðàç íå îñìåëèâøèñü îòêðûòü ðîò, íî èõ âçãëÿäû ãîâîðèëè áåç ñëîâ: "Åñëè ýòî ëåãêîå íàêàçàíèå, ÷òî æå òîãäà îæèäàåò íàñ?!"   
- Ýòî óæå ïåðåñòàåò áûòü îðèãèíàëüíûì, - ïðîáóð÷àëà â ñâîåì óãëó Gemini, îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðèøåäøàÿ ê âûâîäó, ÷òî õóæå åé íå áóäåò, è ïîòîìó áîëüøå íå ñ÷èòàþùàÿ íóæíûì èçîáðàæàòü äàæå âèäèìîñòü ïî÷òåíèÿ.   
- À òû ïîìàëêèâàé, - ïðèêðèêíóë íà íåå Äæàðåò, - ÒÅÁÅ ÿ ïðèáåðåã áîëåå ÷åì îðèãèíàëüíîå íàêàçàíèå, òû óæ ìíå ïîâåðü. Íó ÷òî, åùå ó êîãî-íèáóäü åñòü âîçðàæåíèÿ?   
- ß âîçðàæàþ, - âäðóã âñòàëà Black Queen, è âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå âîççðèëèñü íà íåå â íåìîì óæàñå. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû íå âûñîâûâàòüñÿ è áëàãîäàðèòü ñóäüáó, ýòà íåñ÷àñòíàÿ ñàìà íàðûâàåòñÿ! - ß íå îñòàâëþ ïîäðóã çäåñü îäíèõ! Åñëè Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ïðîñòèòü íàñ è âåðíóòü äîìîé âñåõ, òîãäà ÿ òîæå îñòàíóñü â Ëàáèðèíòå. ß íå áðîøó èõ â áåäå!   
- Òàêîå âåëèêîäóøèå âîâñå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî, õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, ñïàñèáî, - îòîçâàëàñü Lady_of_Snakes ìðà÷íî èç ñâîåãî óãëà.   
- Âîò âèäèøü, Äæàðåò, êàêîé òû ðàäóøíûé õîçÿèí, íèêòî íå õî÷åò äîáðîâîëüíî ïîêèäàòü òâîé ãîñòåïðèèìíûé äâîðåö, - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè çàìåòèëà Gemini.   
- Òàê, ïðåêðàòèòå ýòîò áàëàãàí, ÿ åùå íå çàêîí÷èë ãîâîðèòü, - â ãîëîñå Äæàðåòà ïîñëûøàëîñü åùå áîëüøåå ðàçäðàæåíèå. - Êàêàÿ òðîãàòåëüíàÿ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü, à ëþäè åùå íå âåðÿò â ñóùåñòâîâàíèå æåíñêîé äðóæáû! Ëàäíî, åñëè âû ñàìè èùåòå ïðîáëåì íà ñâîþ ãîëîâó, òî ìåòåëîê è øâàáð ó ìåíÿ õâàòèò íà âñåõ, à äëÿ Ëåäè íàéäåòñÿ äàæå ïûëåñîñ. Ðàç òàê, ïðèñòóïàéòå-êà ê ñâîèì íåïîñðåäñòâåííûì îáÿçàííîñòÿì, à òî çäåñü ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñëèøêîì øóìíî.   
Äæàðåò ñäåëàë íåóëîâèìûé æåñò ðóêîé, è â òîò æå ìîìåíò Lady è Queen èñ÷åçëè, ñëîâíî ðàñòâîðèëèñü â âîçäóõå, ïîñëå ÷åãî Äæàðåò ñîñðåäîòî÷èë ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà îñòàâøèõñÿ äåâóøêàõ. Ïîòðÿñåííûå ìãíîâåííûì è çàãàäî÷íûì èñ÷åçíîâåíèåì ïîäðóã, Òâèããè, Ïîëèíà, Óðñóëà, Gemini, Kruil è Agava ñìîòðåëè íà Äæàðåòà, êàê êðîëèêè íà óäàâà. 

***

- Òåïåðü, êîãäà âàøè ïîäðóãè ïîëó÷èëè âîçìîæíîñòü çàíÿòüñÿ óáîðêîé - êîå-êòî ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó æåëàíèþ, çàìåòüòå - îáñóäèì âàøå ïîâåäåíèå. Âû, äåâóøêè, ìîæåòå ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü â ñâîå îïðàâäàíèå?   
È Äæàðåò ãíåâíî âîççðèëñÿ íà Ïîëèíó è Óðñóëó.   
- Íå â òâîåì ëè ôàíôèêå ïðèñóòñòâóåò ñöåíà, ãäå ìåíÿ îáëèâàþò êåò÷óïîì? - ãíåâíî âîïðîñèë Äæàðåò Ïîëèíó, íî òà, êðàñíàÿ, êàê ðàê, îïóñòèëà ãëàçà è âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ïîë. - À òû, Óðñóëà, ìîæåøü ïðèïîìíèòü ñâîè ñëîâà? Òû îáåùàëà "ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî ïðèìåíèòü" ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ ìåòåëêó, íå òàê ëè? À òàêæå îïîèòü ìåíÿ íåêèìè âåäüìèíñêèìè òðàâàìè? Ãäå æå òåïåðü òâîÿ õðàáðîñòü? - íî Óðñóëà ïðåäïî÷ëà ñäåëàòü âèä, áóäòî îíà òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèëà íå÷òî êðàéíå èíòåðåñíîå íà ïîòîëêå. - Ðàç âû îáå ïðîÿâèëè òàêîé èíòåðåñ ê êóëèíàðèè, îòïðàâëÿéòåñü-êà íà êóõíþ è çàéìèòåñü îáÿçàííîñòÿìè ïîâàðèõ, à òàêæå çàîäíî è ïîñóäîìîåê. Òû, Óðñóëà, ñìîæåøü çàíèìàòüñÿ òàì ñâîèì âåäüìèíñêèì âàðåâîì, ñêîëüêî òâîåé äóøå óãîäíî.   
Êîðîëü íà ìèíóòó îòâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü, ïðàâèëüíî ëè ãîáëèíû çàïèñûâàþò çà íèì, è â ýòî ìãíîâåíüå î÷íóâøàÿñÿ îò ñòóïîðà Óðñóëà ñäåëàëà ïîñëåäíþþ îò÷àÿííóþ ïîïûòêó: çà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îíà ïåðåñåêëà êîìíàòó è îêàçàëàñü íà ïîäîêîííèêå, â íàäåæäå ñïàñòèñü îò êîðîëåâñêîé ìåñòè, âûïðûãíóâ â îêíî. Íî îêàçàâøèñü òàì, îíà òóò æå çàñòîíàëà, à Äæàðåò ñ óñìåøêîé ïîÿñíèë:   
- Íå ðåêîìåíäóþ - ÷åòâåðòûé ýòàæ. Äà è âíèçó ðîâ ñ âîäîé. Íè ê ÷åìó ïîðòèòü òàêîé ïðåêðàñíûé âå÷åðíèé ìàêèÿæ!   
Îñòàëüíûå äåâóøêè, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, ñëåäèëè çà ðàçâîðà÷èâàþùåéñÿ ïåðåä èõ ãëàçàìè äðàìîé, à Äæàðåò òåì âðåìåíåì ñêàçàë:   
- Ëàäíî, ìîè ïðåêðàñíûå ãîñòüè, âû äâå òàêæå èçðÿäíî ìíå íàäîåëè, îòïðàâëÿéòåñü-êà íà êóõíþ äà çàéìèòåñü äåëîì.   
Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó Ïîëèíà è Óðñóëà èñ÷åçëè, êàê ÷óòü ðàíåå Black Queen è Lady_of_Snakes, è òåïåðü ïåðåä Äæàðåòîì îñòàëèñü ÷åòûðå äåâóøêè.   
- Òû íå ìîæåøü ñ íàìè òàê ïîñòóïàòü, Äæàðåò, - äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàëà Gemini, - íàñ õâàòÿòñÿ è áóäóò èñêàòü.   
- Êòî æå âàñ áóäåò èñêàòü â Ëàáèðèíòå? - íàñìåøëèâî ñïðîñèë Äæàðåò. - Ìîæåòå áûòü óâåðåíû, çäåñü âàñ íå ðàçûùóò ñàìûå ëó÷øèå äåòåêòèâû.   
- À ÷òî, åñëè ìû îòêàæåìñÿ âûïîëíÿòü òâîè òðåáîâàíèÿ?   
- Îñòàíåòåñü çäåñü íàâñåãäà! Òàê ÷òî ëó÷øå íå ñïîðüòå. Âîçìîæíî, êîãäà ÿ ðåøó, ÷òî âû èñêóïèëè ñâîþ âèíó è ðàñêàÿëèñü, ÿ âàñ îòïóùó! À òåïåðü ïðîäîëæèì... Òû, Agava, çíàêîìà ñ èçâåñòíîé ïîñëîâèöåé î êîøêå, ïîñòðàäàâøåé îò ñîáñòâåííîãî ëþáîïûòñòâà? Òû ïðîÿâèëà èçëèøíèé èíòåðåñ ê ìîåé ÷àñòíîé æèçíè, è ïîñêîëüêó òåáå òàê íðàâèòñÿ íàáëþäàòü è ïîäñìàòðèâàòü, ÿ îïðåäåëÿþ òåáÿ ãëàâíûì íàäñìîòðùèêîì íàä ìîèìè ãîáëèíàìè-ñëóãàìè. Ïîâåðü, óñëåäèòü çà íèìè, ÷òîáû êàæäûé õîðîøî èñïîëíÿë ñâîþ ðàáîòó, íå òàê ëåãêî, òàê ÷òî çäåñü òåáå ïðèãîäèòñÿ òâîé çíàìåíèòûé áèíîêëü...   
È Agava òàêæå èñ÷åçëà, ïîñëåäîâàâ â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè çà äðóãèìè äåâóøêàìè.   
- Òåïåðü Kruil, - ïðîäîëæàë Äæàðåò, - Âèíà åå ñòîëü âåëèêà, ÷òî ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü, âåäü èìåííî íà ïðèíàäëåæàùåì åé ôîðóìå ÷èíèëîñü âñå áåçîáðàçèå! Óæ è íå çíàþ, ÷åì áû ïîêàðàòü òåáÿ - à âïðî÷åì, åñòü îäíà èäåéêà... Äàâíî ÿ ïîäûñêèâàþ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé áû âçÿë íà ñåáÿ çàáîòó î ìîåì îôèöèàëüíîì ñàéòå (Gemini â ñâîå âðåìÿ îòâåðãëà ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, êñòàòè, Gemini, ýòî ÿ òåáå òîæå ïðèïîìíþ, îòìåòèë Äæàðåò â ñêîáêàõ). ß äóìàþ, Kruil ïîäõîäÿùèé êàíäèäàò íà äîëæíîñòü. Ìîæåøü ïðèñòóïàòü ê ðàáîòå ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ...   
Kruil òàêæå èñ÷åçëà èç êîìíàòû. Òåïåðü â íåé îñòàëèñü òîëüêî Gemini è Òâèããè - äâå ñàìûå áîëüøèå ãðåøíèöû, ðàçáèðàòåëüñòâî ñ êîòîðûìè Äæàðåò ïðèáåðåã íàïîñëåäîê...   
  
***

Îêèíóâ âçãëÿäîì èçðÿäíî îïóñòåâøóþ êîìíàòó, Äæàðåò, êîòîðûé äî ýòîãî ñòîÿë ïîñðåäè íåå, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, ëåãêèì øàãîì íàïðàâèëñÿ ê çàñòûâøåé â óæàñå Òâèããè. Äåâóøêà ïðè ïðèáëèæåíèè Êîðîëÿ ïîïûòàëàñü îòïîëçòè íàçàä, íî ïîñêîëüêó è òàê óæå íàõîäèëàñü â óãëó, âñêîðå îíà óïåðëàñü â ñòåíó. Ãëÿäÿ ñâåðõó âíèç íà â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå çàãíàííóþ â óãîë æåðòâó, Äæàðåò îáðàòèëñÿ ê íåé ïðèòâîðíî ëàñêîâûì òîíîì:   
- Òâèããè, Òâèããè! Íå ìîãó âûðàçèòü, êàê òû ðàçî÷àðîâàëà ìåíÿ! Èìåÿ òàêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè, íà ÷òî òû èõ òðàòèøü! Òû íå ìîæåøü ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê îãîð÷èëà ìåíÿ ñâîèìè áåçíðàâñòâåííûìè êàðòèíêàìè - è îòêóäà òîëüêî òàêîå áåðåòñÿ â òâîåé íåñ÷àñòíîé ãîëîâå? Âçÿòü õîòÿ áû ýòó ïîñëåäíþþ êàðòèíêó ñ ãàðåìîì - îíà çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ âñåðüåç çàáåñïîêîèòüñÿ î òâîåì çäîðîâüå! Âåäü çäîðîâîìó ÷åëîâåêó òàêîå íèêîãäà â æèçíè â ãîëîâó íå ïðèäåò! Çà÷åì æå áûëî òàê ìåíÿ âîëíîâàòü?   
Äæàðåò ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó âçÿë Òâèããè çà ïîäáîðîäîê, âûíóæäàÿ âçãëÿíóòü ñåáå â ãëàçà, ïîñêîëüêó äî ýòîãî ñàìîçâàííàÿ ïðèäâîðíàÿ õóäîæíèöà óïîðíî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ñîáñòâåííûå áîñûå íîãè.   
- Íî íè÷åãî, ÿ çíàþ, êàê ïîìî÷ü òâîåé áåäå, à òàêæå íå äàòü çàãëîõíóòü òàëàíòó, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîäîëæàë Äæàðåò. - Íóæíî òîëüêî íàïðàâèòü òâîþ òâîð÷åñêóþ ýíåðãèþ â äðóãîå ðóñëî. Æàëóþ òåáå äîëæíîñòü ïðèäâîðíîé õóäîæíèöû, î êîòîðîé òû òàê ìå÷òàëà. Â ìîåì Êîðîëåâñòâå õâàòàåò ïîääàííûõ. Íàðèñóåøü ïîðòðåò êàæäîãî ãîáëèíà â Ëàáèðèíòå - îòïðàâèøüñÿ äîìîé.   
Äæàðåò âûïóñòèë Òâèããè è îòñòóïèë îò íåå íà øàã, äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ðàçãîâîð ñ íåé îêîí÷åí. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó Òâèããè èñ÷åçëà.   
Òåïåðü, êîãäà Äæàðåò è Gemini îñòàëèñü â êîìíàòå îäíè, ïðèòâîðíî ëàñêîâîå âûðàæåíèå ìîìåíòàëüíî èñ÷åçëî ñ ëèöà Äæàðåòà. Ìðà÷íåå ãðîçîâîé òó÷è, îí äâèíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Gemini. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ, ñæàâøèñü â êîìîê, è òàê íå îòëè÷àÿñü âûñîêèì ðîñòîì, â ýòîò ìèã ïîæåëàëà áû óïîäîáèòüñÿ ìàëü÷èêó-ñ-ïàëü÷èê, à ëó÷øå - âîîáùå ñòàòü íåâèäèìîé, íî óâû, ýòî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî...   
Ñ ìèíóòó Äæàðåò è Gemini ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, çàòåì Äæàðåò íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë:   
- Âñòàâàé è ïîøëè.   
- ×òî? - ðàñòåðÿëàñü Gemini. - Êóäà? Çà÷åì? ß íèêóäà ñ òîáîé íå ïîéäó! ×òî òû õî÷åøü ñî ìíîé ñäåëàòü?   
- Óæ ïîâåðü, íå òî, î ÷åì òû ñåé÷àñ ïîäóìàëà, - ñêàçàë Äæàðåò, - Âñòàâàé áåç ðàçãîâîðîâ è èäè çà ìíîé, ìíå åñòü ÷òî ñ òîáîé îáñóäèòü.   
Gemini, íåäîóìåâàÿ, ïîäíÿëàñü è íà ïîäãèáàþùèõñÿ îò ñòðàõà íîãàõ ïîñëåäîâàëà çà Äæàðåòîì, êîòîðûé âûøåë èç êîìíàòû è ïîâåë åå äàëåå ïî äëèííîìó, ïëîõî îñâåùåííîìó êîðèäîðó Çàìêà. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè äîñòèãëè öåëè, è Äæàðåò îòêðûë ïåðåä Gemini äâåðè äðóãîé êîìíàòû, ïðîïóñêàÿ åå âïåðåä. Çàòåì îí æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèë åé ñåñòü çà òÿæåëûé äóáîâûé ñòîë è ñàì ñåë íàïðîòèâ íåå. Ïðè áëèæàéøåì ðàññìîòðåíèè êîìíàòà îêàçàëàñü ÷åì-òî íàïîìèíàþùèì ðàáî÷èé êàáèíåò èëè æå áèáëèîòåêó... 

***  
(ñëåäóþùèé êóñî÷åê ÿ îôîðìèëà â âèäå ïüåñû)   
  
  
**Êàáèíåò Äæàðåòà â Çàìêå Ãîáëèíîâ. Â êàáèíåòå ïîëóòüìà, òÿæåëàÿ äåðåâÿííàÿ ñ ïîçîëîòîé ìåáåëü, ñòàðèííûé øêàô ñ êíèãàìè, â êàìèíå ãîðèò îãîíü. Gemini è Äæàðåò ñèäÿò çà îãðîìíûì ñòîëîì äðóã ïðîòèâ äðóãà.**   
  
Gemini: Äæàðåò, çà÷åì òû ïðèâåë ìåíÿ ñþäà? ×åãî òû îò ìåíÿ õî÷åøü? È âîîáùå, íåìåäëåííî ìåíÿ îòïóñòè! Òû íå èìååøü ïðàâà óäåðæèâàòü ìåíÿ, ýòî íàðóøåíèå ïðàâ ÷åëîâåêà!   
Äæàðåò: Íå òàê áûñòðî, ìèëàÿ ìîÿ Gemini. Ó òåáÿ åñòü êîå-êàêîé äîëæîê ïåðåäî ìíîé.   
Gemini: Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü? ×òî ÿ òåáå äîëæíà? È ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ñî ìíîé ñäåëàòü?   
Äæàðåò: Ñïðîñè ëó÷øå: "×òî ìû ñ òîáîé ñåé÷àñ áóäåì äåëàòü"?   
Gemini: Õîðîøî. ×òî ìû ñ òîáîé áóäåì äåëàòü? Õîòÿ ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò òàêàÿ ïîñòàíîâêà âîïðîñà...   
Äæàðåò: Êàæäûé ìûñëèò â ìåðó ñâîåé èñïîð÷åííîñòè. Íå çíàþ, î ÷åì ïîäóìàëà ÒÛ (õîòÿ è äîãàäûâàþñü), íî ìû ñåé÷àñ ñ òîáîé áóäåì ïèñàòü ôàíôèê.   
  
**Äæàðåò ïîäîäâèãàåò â ñòîðîíó Gemini ñòîïêó ÷èñòîé áóìàãè è ñòàâèò ïåðåä íåé ÷åðíèëüíèöó ñ ãóñèíûì ïåðîì.**   
  
Gemini (îïåøèâ): ×òî?!!! Ôàíôèê?!! Äæàðåò, òû ðàçâå åùå íå ñûò ïî ãîðëî ìîèì òâîð÷åñòâîì? Ðàçâå íå â íàêàçàíèå çà ìîè ôàíôèêè ÿ ñþäà ïîïàëà?   
Äæàðåò: Ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî. ß ñûò ïî ãîðëî òâîèì òâîð÷åñòâîì. Èìåííî ïîýòîìó òû ñåé÷àñ íàïèøåøü åùå îäèí, ïîñëåäíèé ôàíôèê - íî íîðìàëüíûé ôàíôèê, êîòîðûé ðåàáèëèòèðóåò òåáÿ â ìîèõ ãëàçàõ.   
Gemini: Íîðìàëüíûé ôàíôèê?.. (ðàñòåðÿííî) Íî ÿ òàêèå íå óìåþ... À ÷òî ìíå ïèñàòü?   
Äæàðåò: Ïðàâäó.   
Gemini: Ïðàâäó? Êàê ýòî ïîíèìàòü? Èçâèíè, Äæàðåò, ÿ íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàþ, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü îò ìåíÿ, íî ÿ â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íå ñîãëàñíà! ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïèñàòü ïî òâîåé óêàçêå, ýòî íàðóøàåò ìîþ ñâîáîäó òâîð÷åñòâà!   
Äæàðåò: Òîãäà òû íèêîãäà íå ïîïàäåøü äîìîé, à òàêæå è òâîè ïîäðóãè.   
Gemini: À åñëè ÿ íàïèøó ôàíôèê, òàêîé, êàê òû õî÷åøü, òû íàñ îòïóñòèøü?   
Äæàðåò: Íàïèøåøü ôàíôèê - îòïóùó.   
Gemini: Ý-ýý...Íó ëàäíî, ÿ ïîïðîáóþ... Íî ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ... Ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü?   
Äæàðåò: Íà÷íè ñ íà÷àëà.   
Gemini: Ý-ýý... Íó... Æèë-áûë...ýýý...Äæàðåò, Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ. (Óìîëêàåò è âûæèäàòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà Äæàðåòà).   
Äæàðåò (îáðå÷åííî âçäûõàÿ): Íó? Íó ÷òî òû òàê íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðèøü? Äàëüøå ÷òî áûëî?   
Gemini: Äæàðåò, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî äàëüøå ïèñàòü. Ìíå íóæåí ñþæåò.   
Äæàðåò: Íàïèøè, ÷òî áûëî ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ ôèëüìà. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñàðà ïðåâðàòèëà ìåíÿ â ñîâó. Ýòî, êàæåòñÿ, ñàìûé ïîïóëÿðíûé ñþæåò ñðåäè àâòîðîâ ôàíôèêîâ.   
Gemini (åðçàÿ íà ñòóëå): Ìíå íèêîãäà íå óäàâàëèñü òàêèå ôàíôèêè, îíè íå â ìîåì äóõå... Íó ëàäíî, ÿ ïîïûòàþñü... ý-ýý..._"Áåëàÿ ïîëÿðíàÿ ñîâà ðàñêèíóëà êðûëüÿ è ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíüå èñ÷åçëà â íî÷íîì íåáå..."_(çàïèñûâàåò). Äæàðåò, ÿ íå ìîãó ïèñàòü ýòèìè òâîèìè ïåðüÿìè, îíè ìàæóò!   
Äæàðåò: Ýòî íå ìîè ïåðüÿ, à ãóñèíûå! Ãîðå òû ìîå! Íà âîò òåáå, øàðèêîâàÿ ðó÷êà!   
Gemini: Ñïàñèáî. Íà ÷åì ÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü... _"Îòåö è Êàðåí âåðíóëèñü, Òîáè áûë â ñâîåé êîëûáåëüêå, è âñå, êàçàëîñü, áûëî â ïîðÿäêå. Íî êîãäà Ñàðà â òîò âå÷åð íàêîíåö ïîòóøèëà ñâåò è ëåãëà â ïîñòåëü, îíà ïðîòèâ âîëè íà÷àëà âñïîìèíàòü âñå ñîáûòèÿ ïðîøåäøåãî äíÿ, ñâîè ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ â Ëàáèðèíòå è ñâîèõ íîâûõ äðóçåé. Îíà íå ìîãëà èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ñîìíåíèÿ, ïðàâèëüíî ëè îíà ñäåëàëà, îòâåðãíóâ ïðåäëîæåíèå Äæàðåòà è íàëîæèâ íà íåãî çàêëÿòüå. Åé çàõîòåëîñü ñåé÷àñ æå âåðíóòüñÿ â Ëàáèðèíò è âñå èçìåíèòü, ÷òîáû âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü èíà÷å..."_   
Äæàðåò: Ýé, ñòîï, ñòîï, ñòîï! Òàê íå ïîéäåò. Ñàðå â ôèëüìå âñåãî ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ñ ïîëîâèíîé ëåò. Ýòî ó âàñ â ôàíôèêàõ ÿ èçâðàùåíåö, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ óâàæàþ çàêîíû. Åé äîëæíî áûòü êàê ìèíèìóì âîñåìíàäöàòü!   
Gemini: Äà? (âçäûõàåò) Íå îæèäàëà ÿ, ÷òî òû òàêîé õàíæà! Íó ëàäíî! Íà÷íåì çàíîâî! _"Ïðîøëî óæå äâàäöàòü ëåò ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ñàðà âåðíóëàñü äîìîé, íî îíà òàê è íå ñìîãëà çàáûòü Ëàáèðèíò è, ÷òî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, Äæàðåòà. Âîò è ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì îíà íå ìîãëà çàñíóòü, äóìàÿ îáî âñåì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü â òîò äåíü. Ñàðà ïîäîøëà ê ðàñêðûòîìó îêíó è âãëÿäåëàñü â çâåçäíîå íåáî. Ãäå-òî ñåé÷àñ Äæàðåò? Àõ, åñëè áû îíà ìîãëà âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä è âñå èçìåíèòü!"_ (îïÿòü âçäûõàåò) Áîæå ìîé, êàêàÿ ïîøëîñòü, íåóæåëè ÿ âñå ýòî ïèøó...   
Äæàðåò: Äàâàé-äàâàé, íå îòâëåêàéñÿ. Óæå ëó÷øå.   
Gemini: Ïðàâäà?.. À ïî-ìîåìó, âñå õóæå è õóæå... (ïèøåò) _"Âäðóã çà îêíîì ðàçäàëñÿ çíàêîìûé øóì êðûëüåâ. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíüå áåëàÿ ïîëÿðíàÿ ñîâà áûëà óæå â êîìíàòå. Ñäåëàâ êðóã ïîä ïîòîëêîì, îíà îïóñòèëàñü íà ñòîëå, âåëè÷åñòâåííî ðàñïðàâèâ êðûëüÿ..."_ Êàê ïèøåòñÿ ñëîâî "âåëè÷åñòâåííî"?   
Äæàðåò: ×åðò! Ïîñìîòðè â ñëîâàðå. Âîçüìè íà ïîëêå.   
Gemini: Òàê òû ÷òî, òîæå íå çíàåøü?   
Äæàðåò: Gemini, ÍÅ ÈÑÏÛÒÛÂÀÉ ÌÎÅ ÒÅÐÏÅÍÈÅ!   
Gemini: Êñòàòè, òâîè ñëîâàðè áåçíàäåæíî óñòàðåëè! Îíè ïîçàïðîøëîãî âåêà! Òàêèìè óæå íèêòî íå ïîëüçóåòñÿ!   
Äæàðåò: (ñòó÷à êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëó) Çàáóäü òû ïðî ýòî ïðîêëÿòîå ñëîâî è ÏÐÎÄÎËÆÀÉ ÏÈÑÀÒÜ!!!   
  
  
Íà ýòîì ìîìåíòå ìû ñëåãêà ïðåðâåìñÿ è íàâåñòèì îñòàëüíûõ äåâóøåê, áðîøåííûõ ïðàâåäíîé ìåñòüþ Äæàðåòà íà õîçÿéñòâî. Êàê îíè ñïðàâëÿþòñÿ ñî ñâîèìè íîâûìè îáÿçàííîñòÿìè?   
  
***

Ñòàâøèå æåðòâàìè ìåñòè Äæàðåòà äåâóøêè ñãðóäèëèñü íà êóõíå Çàìêà Ãîáëèíîâ. Ïîíà÷àëó îíè ëèøü ìîë÷àëè è ãðóñòíî âçäûõàëè, íî âñêîðå æàëîáû ïîñûïàëèñü îäíà çà äðóãîé.   
- Êàê ìíå íàäîåëî ãîòîâèòü! - çàõíûêàëà Ïîëèíà. - À ñòîëüêî ãðÿçíîé ïîñóäû çà ðàç ÿ íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà! Ïîõîæå, åå âîîáùå íèêòî íèêîãäà íå ìûë! ß õî÷ó äîìîé!   
- Äàëîñü æå ìíå ýòî áëàãîðîäñòâî, - âòîðèëà åé Black Queen. - Çà÷åì òîëüêî ÿ ñîãëàñèëàñü îñòàòüñÿ, âåäü Êîðîëü ìåíÿ ïðîñòèë! ß è íå äóìàëà, ÷òî áóäåò òàê òÿæåëî! ß òàê íàãëîòàëàñü ïûëè çà âðåìÿ óáîðêè, ÷òî ñàìà ñòàëà êàê ïûëüíûé êîâðèê!   
- ß çà òðè ÷àñà ñìîãëà íàðèñîâàòü ïîðòðåòû òîëüêî ÷åòûðíàäöàòè ãîáëèíîâ, - ãðóñòíî ñêàçàëà Òâèããè, - Òàêèìè òåìïàìè ÿ ïîïàäó äîìîé ëåò ÷åðåç âîñåìüñîò!   
Îäíà òîëüêî Lady_of_Snakes ìîë÷àëèâî è áåçðîïîòíî ïðîäîëæàëà âûìåòàòü ïûëü èç óãëîâ ïîìåùåíèÿ.   
- Ìû áîëüøå íå äîëæíû ýòîãî òåðïåòü! - âûñòóïèëà âïåðåä Óðñóëà. - Ãäå âàøà æåíñêàÿ ãîðäîñòü! Íè îäíîìó ìóæèêó íåëüçÿ ïîçâîëÿòü òàê ñîáîé ïîìûêàòü! Ìû äîëæíû ïðîòåñòîâàòü, äîëæíû ñðàæàòüñÿ!   
- Àõ, íåò, - ãðóñòíî âîçðàçèëà Lady_of_Snakes, - Êîðîëü áûë àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ, íàêàçûâàÿ íàñ, è ïîòîì, ýòî âåäü æåíñêàÿ äîëÿ - ãîòîâèòü è ïðèáèðàòü. Íóæíî ñìèðèòüñÿ... Ìîæåò áûòü, êîãäà-íèáóäü îí ïðîñòèò íàñ...   
- Ñìèðèòüñÿ - íåò! Íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå! - âîñêëèêíóëà Óðñóëà. - Ìû äîëæíû áîðîòüñÿ çà ñâîè ïðàâà! Ïóñòü òîëüêî Äæàðåò îïÿòü ïîÿâèòñÿ, ÿ åìó ïîêàæó! Êàê æàëü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ çàáðàëè ìîþ ìåòëó...   
- Ñàìîå ïëîõîå, ÷òî ìû íå çíàåì, ãäå ñåé÷àñ Gemini, - ïîäàëà ãîëîñ Agava. - Äæàðåò áîëüøå âñåãî ñåðäèëñÿ íà íåå. Ìû-òî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå âñå âìåñòå, à ãäå ñåé÷àñ îíà? ×òî îí ñ íåé ñäåëàë, ñ áåäíîé? Ìíå è ïîäóìàòü ñòðàøíî...   
Âñå äåâóøêè ãðóñòíî çàêèâàëè ãîëîâàìè â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ.   
À â ýòî âðåìÿ... 

***

****

Òðè ÷àñà ñïóñòÿ. Òîò æå êàáèíåò â Çàìêå Ãîáëèíîâ. Gemini è Äæàðåò ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñèäÿò äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà. Îíè ÿâíî äîâåëè äðóã äðóãà äî òàêîé ñòàäèè èçíåìîæåíèÿ, ÷òî äàæå íå ñïîñîáíû íà ÿðîñòü. Äæàðåò ñèäèò, ñæèìàÿ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè, Gemini îòñóòñòâóþùèì âçãëÿäîì ñìîòðèò â ïðîñòðàíñòâî.   
  
Äæàðåò: ß âåëåë òåáå íàïèñàòü íîðìàëüíûé ôèê, à òû ìíå ÷òî íàïèñàëà?   
Gemini: ß è íàïèñàëà íîðìàëüíûé... "Ëàáèðèíò: 20 ëåò ñïóñòÿ", ñâåæàÿ èäåÿ.   
Äæàðåò: Áîæå ìîé! Äà êàê òåáå âîîáùå ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó òàêàÿ ìåðçîñòü! ß òåáÿ ïðîñèë íàïèñàòü ôàíôèê ïðî ìåíÿ è Ñàðó, à íå ïðî ìåíÿ è Òîáè!   
Gemini: Äæàðåò, íåëüçÿ áûòü òàêèì íåòåðïèìûì. Ñåé÷àñ 21 âåê, ïîðà ðàññòàòüñÿ ñî ñðåäíåâåêîâûìè âçãëÿäàìè è íàó÷èòüñÿ õîòü êàêîé-òî ïîëèòêîððåêòíîñòè. Íåëüçÿ âñëóõ âûñêàçûâàòü ñâîå ïðåäóáåæäåíèå ïðîòèâ ñåêñóàëüíûõ ìåíüøèíñòâ.   
Äæàðåò: Êàêàÿ ìåðçîñòü! Êàê òû ìîãëà òàê èçâðàòèòü íåâèííóþ äåòñêóþ ñêàçêó, òàê ìåíÿ îïîçîðèòü!   
Gemini: Ýòî íå ìåðçîñòü. Ñëûøàë êîãäà-íèáóäü òàêîå ñëîâî - "ñëýø"?   
Äæàðåò: Íó âñå, ñ ìåíÿ äîâîëüíî! Òû íåèñïðàâèìà! ß çðÿ íàäåÿëñÿ ïðîáóäèòü â òåáå ñîâåñòü! Óõîäè ïîäîáðó-ïîçäîðîâó, ïîêà òû îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå ñâåëà ìåíÿ ñ óìà!   
Gemini: Òû îáåùàë îòïóñòèòü âñåõ.   
Äæàðåò: ß îáåùàë îòïóñòèòü âñåõ, åñëè òû íàïèøåøü íîðìàëüíûé ôàíôèê.   
Gemini: Ëàäíî, ÿ ìîãó ïîïûòàòüñÿ åùå ðàç...   
Äæàðåò (â óæàñå): Íåò! Íåò! ß âñåõ îòïóùó, òîëüêî áîëüøå íèêàêèõ ôàíôèêîâ!   
Gemini (îáèæåííî): Êàê õî÷åøü, õîòÿ ó ìåíÿ åùå ñòîëüêî èäåé...   
  
  
Äæàðåò ñïåøíî ñîçäàåò õðóñòàëüíûé øàð, øàð ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ, è ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíüå â êîìíàòå ñòîÿò âñå âîñåìü äåâóøåê. 

***

Óâèäåâ, ÷òî ïîäðóãà æèâà è íåâðåäèìà, äåâóøêè ñ ëèêóþùèìè âîçãëàñàìè áðîñèëèñü ê Gemini, íî, óâèäåâ Äæàðåòà, ïðèòèõëè.   
- Äåâóøêè, ìû ñâîáîäíû è ìîæåì âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ïî äîìàì, - ðàäîñòíî îáúÿâèëà Gemini. - Äæàðåò ñåé÷àñ âñåõ íàñ âåðíåò!   
- Ïðàâäà?! Íåóæåëè? Êîðîëü íàñ ïðîñòèë? Àõ, êàêîå ñ÷àñòüå! À êàê òåáå ýòî óäàëîñü? È ÷òî âîîáùå ñ òîáîé ïðîèçîøëî? - íàïåðåáîé õîðîì çàãîâîðèëè äåâóøêè.   
- Äîëãàÿ èñòîðèÿ, ÿ âñå îáúÿñíþ ïîòîì, íî ïîêà ëèøü ñêàæó, ÷òî ìû ñ Äæàðåòîì ïðèøëè ê ñîãëàøåíèþ, - ñêàçàëà Gemini.   
- Ê êàêîìó ñîãëàøåíèþ? Äæàðåò, ÷òî çäåñü áûëî? - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà Kruil.   
- Äæàðåò, òåïåðü, êîãäà òû íàñ ïðîñòèë - âåäü ýòî ãëàâíîå - ÿ íå ïðîòèâ îñòàòüñÿ è åùå íåìíîãî ïîìî÷ü òåáå óïðàâèòüñÿ ñ äåëàìè, - ñêàçàëà Lady_of_Snakes.   
- Äà, Äæàðåò, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîçâîëü íàì îñòàòüñÿ õîòü íåíàäîëãî! - ïîäõâàòèëà Black Queen.   
- Ìû òàê ìå÷òàëè î âñòðå÷å ñ òîáîé! - ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü Ïîëèíà.   
- ß äàæå ñîãëàñíà è äàëüøå ïîìîãàòü òåáå ñ ñàéòîì! - ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü Kruil.   
- Íåò!!! Óáèðàéòåñü ïðî÷ü ñ ìîèõ ãëàç! Âñå âû! Ñåé÷àñ æå! ×òîáû äóõó âàøåãî çäåñü íå áûëî! - Äæàðåò íàêîíåö î÷íóëñÿ îò îöåïåíåíèÿ.   
- Çà÷åì æå òàê êðè÷àòü, - îáèæåííî ñêàçàëà Gemini, - ìîæíî áûëî õîòÿ áû ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè, âåäü êàê-íèêàê ìû ó òåáÿ â ãîñòÿõ, à ïðàâèëà ãîñòåïðèèìñòâà....   
Íî Gemini íå óñïåëà çàêîí÷èòü ñâîþ ôðàçó.   
Åùå îäèí õðóñòàëüíûé øàð âñïûõíóë è âçîðâàëñÿ, è êîìíàòà îïóñòåëà. Äåâóøêè áûëè ñïåøíî îòïðàâëåíû îáðàòíî, êàæäàÿ ê ñåáå äîìîé.   
Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ èñïóñòèë ãëóáîêèé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ è îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñòóë. Ìèíóòó îí ïðîñèäåë ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè. Çàòåì Äæàðåò îòêðûë ãëàçà, è âçîð åãî òîò÷àñ óïàë íà ëèñòêè áóìàãè, èñïèñàííûå íåðîâíûì ïî÷åðêîì Gemini. Äæàðåò ÿðîñòíî ñêîìêàë áóìàãó è áðîñèë çëîùàñòíûé ôàíôèê â êàìèí. Çàòåì îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñòóëà.   
- Íàäî áû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò èíòåðíåòà, - ïðîáîðìîòàë ïðî ñåáÿ Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ. - Ìåíüøå çíàåøü - êðåï÷å ñïèøü.   
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí âûøåë èç êîìíàòû.   
  
  
  
ÊÎÍÅÖ 


End file.
